


time, thieved

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Her eyebrow arched, high and disbelieving, on her forehead. “I’ve read your reports, Dameron. You’ve never met a trap you didn’t like walking into with open eyes and open arms.”





	time, thieved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flexible_flyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flexible_flyer/gifts).



“You didn’t used to spend this much time in your office,” Leia said, hanging from the inside of his doorway. She looked more like a concerned friend than a general and Poe was grateful for that truly. There was a soft, knowing smile on her face and a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. He hadn’t seen much of that lately; he hadn’t realized how much he missed it until she offered it to him now. There was so much to do and Poe was only one man with the same number of hours in the day as everyone else on the base.

He shrugged. “I didn’t used to have this much paperwork.” His arms opened to encompass the span of his desk. It might have looked clean, but anyone who investigated his datapads would reel back in horror. Every moment he wasn’t working was a moment when new forms would pop up, demanding his attention with as much fervor as the batch that came before it and the batch that came before that. “I’m drowning in it.”

Leia’s mouth pulled at the corner, good-humored and graceful. “Why don’t you come up for air, then?” she asked, wry.

“All due respect,” he said, not nearly as graceful, but at least as good-humored, “that smells like a trap to me.” He kept the ma’am that threatened to fall from his lips stopped up. He didn’t want to presume here. He knew when a ma’am was required and when it was up in the air, nebulous, could go either way.

Best to wait and take his cue from her. She did the reverse for him when he was the one who asked.

Her eyebrow arched, high and disbelieving, on her forehead. “I’ve read your reports, Dameron. You’ve never met a trap you didn’t like walking into with open eyes and open arms.”

That was a very fair point. And he might have told her as much if he was a more gracious man. As it was, he suspected he knew all the same.

But she didn’t like him because he was gracious. He might not have known entirely how he’d gotten so lucky, but he knew at least that much.

Poe might have known, too, when he was beat, but he was never one to concede under any circumstances except one. Or two, really, but they were the flip sides of one another, so he chose to count them together. “Is this General Organa talking,” he asked, “or Leia?” For either, he would have happily given it up for the day. He just needed to know where this was going, what his expectations should have been and adjust accordingly if his guess was incorrect.

At first, it had been awkward, navigating a relationship like this. Simply asking had seemed so very coarse. Silly, in retrospect. They both prized honesty above all other things and coarseness didn’t shock them. It never hurt to get clarification.

They had found their way through. Simplicity at its finest. They just—asked. And answered truthfully.

It worked a whole hell of a lot better than Poe ever could have expected.

“Leia is asking,” she replied, “but General Organa will make it an order if she has to.”

Which was to say, he could come with her or he could have some time to himself. The choice was his, but he wouldn’t be staying here regardless. Like he’d already known: he was beat.

Given his options, both fine enough, it was an easy choice to make.

He pushed himself to his feet and smiled, relieved that—for a time—the weight could be lifted from his shoulders. If it was at her behest, he could do anything, even relax. And though she could only grant him the span of a few hours, it was enough. She might have been the leader of the Resistance, but she was no god. Not even she could sneak away for more than a few hours and even then she was always prepared to be interrupted.

Just as he was.

The life of a leader was not a glamorous one, not in this Resistance anyway.

Poe wouldn’t have had it any other way.

It simply made these moments all the sweeter.

He reached for her hand and tugged her into his office fully, the door shutting behind her. They wouldn’t do anything more than kiss in here—lines in the sand and all that—but he didn’t want to wait any longer than he had to for at least that much. She smiled against his mouth, soft in a way she never was when they weren’t alone together. It made him ache for her, the slow, deliberate way she teased and touched him. Whether she wanted to be the hard-ass general or not, she was forced into that role. She liked it well enough, he was sure, but sometimes Poe suspected she didn’t just want to be that. Poe spent at least half his time wishing his reputation didn’t precede him into every room; probably it was the same—and worse—for her.

Before, he never would have known he needed this. For so long he’d simply fought and scrapped his way through this war, never stopping, never breathing, never thinking about what he did and how he did it and what it cost him to accomplish. Leia and he were of a kind in that respect. How they’d found each other in the midst of that, he still couldn’t say, but he was endlessly grateful for that fact, however it had come to pass. Just being this near to her was enough to soothe the raging fear in his heart that they would fail, that all of Poe’s efforts, everyone’s efforts, would be for nothing, that they would end up dead or worse.

She gave him the strength to keep going. Through everything, she was always there.

He could only hope he offered the same for her in return because he sure as hell knew he’d be sticking around as long as she’d have him.


End file.
